


Cryodynamics

by flammablehat



Series: March Madness Personal Challenge! [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stand Alone, Yuuri in peril, viktor to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat
Summary: Viktor’s sprinting across the yard before he’s even aware he made the decision to open the back door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the [fluffy prompt post](http://rougherandtumblier.tumblr.com/post/157838391955/30-fluff-tropes): cuddling for warmth. All my thanks to Glim, who I've roped in as my beta for this project. ^_^

Viktor is washing dishes when it happens. 

He does hear Yuri shouting unintelligibly over the water running, but Yuri shouting isn’t usually cause for alarm. It’s in the seconds after he’s cut the faucet off and is drying his hands that he makes out his own name, faint through the glass of the window over the sink. 

When he peers out he sees Yuri, arms waving, but he doesn’t see Yuuri. 

“VIKTOR!” Yuri jumps, turning toward the pond and back again. “VIKTOR, HELP!” 

Viktor’s sprinting across the yard before he’s even aware he made the decision to open the back door. With every stride more details come into view — the white of Yuri’s face, the churned up path of snow towards the center of the pond, Yuuri on the ground at Yuri’s feet and the dark gash in the ice behind them, water rippling in the cold breeze. 

“He fell through,” Yuri gasps as Viktor comes abreast, skidding into the snow next to Yuuri’s side. “I couldn’t carry him.”

“Get his skates off,” Viktor orders, carefully tucking Yuuri’s hands against his chest as he pulls him into his arms. He waits only until Yuri has tugged them off to stand, Yuuri cradled tight against him. “Towels and blankets, Yuri,” he says. “I’m right behind you.” 

Yuri darts away, silent over the snow like an arctic fox. 

Yuuri’s conscious — his eyelashes flickering before he pushes his face into Viktor’s chest. Viktor powers forward, trying to move as smoothly as possible. The door is still open when he reaches the back porch and the heat from inside envelopes them like a cloud. 

“Can you stand?” he asks Yuuri gently. “Just for a moment.” 

Yuuri nods, letting Viktor prop him against the counter before immediately starting to strip him out of his wet things. 

Yuri edges back into the room carrying a stack of blankets so large only his arms and legs are visible ducking through the door. 

“Couch, Yuri!” Viktor says. Yuri curses, muffled through the linen in front of his face. The stack of blankets backs out slowly. 

Yuuri’s teeth have started chattering; the edges of his lips have a blue cast. Viktor pulls his arm around his shoulder and scoops him up again. He feels weightless without the layers of soaked, icy clothes. 

Yuri startles back from the comforter he’s draped over the couch when he sees Viktor holding a very naked Yuuri. 

Viktor sets him down and reaches for a towel from the pile. He focuses on patting Yuuri dry and rubs over Yuuri’s head, squeezing the excess water out of his hair. He’s lost his glasses. They’ll have to go out and see if they can’t find them in the snow, though they’re most likely at the bottom of the pond by now. 

Viktor straightens, stripping off his damp sweater and pants. Yuri makes a noise behind him. 

“There’s tea in the kitchen,” Viktor says, calm. “Would you put the kettle on, please?” 

Without waiting for a reply, he carefully arranges himself against Yuuri’s side. His skin is still chilled; it takes a little maneuvering to bring Yuuri’s knees up closer to his chest and tuck his feet under Viktor’s legs. By the time Yuri comes back with a steaming mug in his hands, Viktor has them under another comforter, Yuuri’s face pressed against his neck. 

Yuri hovers with the tea, eyeing Yuuri in a way that reminds Viktor of a suspicious mother cat. 

“You pulled him out?” Viktor asks in quiet Russian. 

“I told him it was safe,” Yuri says, unflinching. 

“He’s bigger than you, Yura. You didn’t know.” 

“I know! It’s not my fault he got fat again in the offseason.” Yuri sets the mug down on the side table sharply, eyes flashing. 

Viktor huffs a quiet chuckle into the crown of Yuuri’s head, the strangling tension in his chest finally starting to ease. 

“Whatever. I’m going to take a bath,” Yuri says, switching back to English and rolling his eyes. 

Viktor catches his wrist before he can stalk away. 

“Yuri,” he says, waiting until Yuri looks at him. “Thank you.” 

After a moment, Yuri nods.

***

Later, when Yuuri tilts his head back against his shoulder, Viktor brings their foreheads together and strokes the line of his jaw. Yuuri’s eyes drift closed at the touch, the color back in his face.

“You okay?” Viktor whispers. 

“I’m actually a little warm,” Yuuri says, light. 

Viktor laughs, pressing a deeply relieved kiss into Yuuri’s bashful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> My thought for this one is that obviously season 2 is going to involve them going to some remote Russian cottage owned by Viktor's family to train together and ~commune with the silence~ or something. It all goes very well until Yuuri accidentally discovers the polar bear plunge. 
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rougherandtumblier)!


End file.
